


Droga do domu

by Arana_Q



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, The Upside Down, night sky
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 03:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12974877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arana_Q/pseuds/Arana_Q
Summary: Bardzo spóźnione Secret Santa. Will próbuje znaleźć drogę do domu, w ciemności i mgle. Dla Mariolki <3





	Droga do domu

Zasadniczy problem z Drugą Stroną polegał na tym, że niekoniecznie była naturalnym środowiskiem dla ludzi. 

Zdecydowana większość Wszechświata nie jest przychylna wobec ludzi, a także - nie czarujmy się - życia jako takiego. Will, jak praktycznie każdy dzieciak w jego wieku, przechodził ostrą fazę fioła na punkcie kosmosu. Wiedział więc na ten temat więcej niż przeciętny dorosły po college’u, chociaż, jak przyznawał, obycie Dustina w dinozaurach przyćmiewało wszelkie rzucane astronomiczne ciekawostki. 

Ruszył, krzyżując ramiona. Było zimno, tak zimno, a jednak jego oddech nie zamarzał. Nie widział nic dookoła, tylko mgłę i ciemność.

Na Merkurym nie mógłby postawić ani jednego kroku. Średnia temperatura tej strony planety, która była zwrócona ku Słońcu, wynosiła ponad sześćset stopni. To mniej więcej tyle, co w piekarniku. Wyobraził sobie astronautę spacerującego powoli po rozgrzanej blasze do ciasta i poprawiło mu to humor. Na sekundę, może dwie.

Z każdym oddechem wdychał… coś. Nie wiedział, co to jest, ale pierś go już nie bolała. Na początku ciężko było oddychać. Na Wenus w ogóle nie mógłby wziąć wdechu. Było za dużo gorącej siarki, a Will, chociaż w życiu nie widział prawdziwej siarki, wiedział, że nie jest dobrym zamiennikiem dla powietrza. No i że śmierdzi starymi jajami. 

Słyszał dzwonienie w uszach. Może to niskie ciśnienie, jak na Marsie. Nie pamiętał już, czy dzwonienie w uszach to oznaka niskiego, czy wysokiego ciśnienia. Albo chodziło o przeciążenie? Jakiś czas temu - może kilka godzin - dzwonienie narastało, teraz jednak pulsowało ze zmiennym natężeniem. Nie pozwalało spać. Gdy pił wodę z rzeki, z każdym łykiem czuł, że dzwonienie narasta akurat wtedy, gdy zimna woda docierała do jego żołądka i powodowała dreszcze.

Will bardzo nie chciał spać. Nie na odkrytej przestrzeni, gdzie można go było bardzo łatwo złapać. Rozglądał się jeszcze przez chwilę, miał jednak wrażenie, że otaczająca go zimna mgła nie ma końca. Mógłby uwierzyć, że przeniósł się na Jowisza, a teraz stoi na skrawku kamiennego jądra, a wokół niego i za nim, i nad nim jest tylko gaz. Miliony, miliardy mil ciemnego gazu. 

Kolejne kilka kroków, kolejne chwile szybko kiełkującego uczucia, że oddala się od domu. Chuchnął w ręce, ale nie poczuł ciepła oddechu, mimo że nie miał zmarzniętych palców. 

Spojrzał w górę, jakoś tak przypadkiem i nagle uderzyła go własna głupota. Gdy był w lesie, niebo przykrywały mu gałęzie, ale teraz, gdy już wyszedł… cóż, mgła z pewnością nie sięgała milion mil ponad nim. Pełzała przy ziemi, na tyle nisko, aby całkowicie zasłonić drogę dwunastoletniemu chłopcu, ale nie na tyle, aby przysłonić gwiazdy. 

Will przez chwilę patrzył się w niebo z nadzieją, która po kilku sekundach wyciekła z niego tak, jak wyciekało wszelkie ciepło z jego ciała. 

To nie były gwiazdy, na które patrzył, wracając z biwaków do domu. 

Zadyszał się. Kaszlnął wyrzucając śluzowatą plwocinę z płuc. Ostrożnie ominął miejsce, w stronę którego kaszlał i usiadł po turecku na żwirze, patrząc się nadal w gwiazdy. Z pewnością były obce. Las, w którym się ukrywał przez ostatnie dni, był jednak znajomy, no i był przez pewien czas w domu. Nie zmyślił tego i chyba jeszcze nie pomieszało mu się w głowie, dom więc był prawdziwy. Musiał tylko ustalić, w którą stronę ma teraz pójść. 

Po kilku minutach patrzenia w górę oczy zaczęły mu łzawić. Odwrócił się w przeciwnym kierunku, otarł twarz rękawem i czekał. Nie wiedział, na co czeka, ale niebo w końcu się zmieniało, a nie mógł sobie pozwolić na kręcenie się w kółko. Nie byłby w stanie znieść kolejnych godzin kręcenia się w kółko. 

Kilkanaście minut później nad Drugą Stroną wzeszła Wenus i wtedy Will już wiedział, gdzie powinien iść. Gdy wstawał, bolały go wszystkie kości w nogach. 

Kiedyś pochwalił się mamie, że umie rozpoznać do domu po jedynie po samych gwiazdach, pod warunkiem, że ma ze sobą zegarek. Mama nie usłyszała, zajęta suszeniem włosów i jakoś mu potem wypadło to z głowy. 

Gdy znowu ruszył, postanowił, że koniecznie musi się tym pochwalić jeszcze raz.


End file.
